


What reminds me of you...

by Writing_Hurts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, He’s pining for Izumi’s embrace not pining to be his BF, I'm sorry Tsukasa, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No beta we die like eichi eventually, Pining, This is very most likely OOC so be warned, This was finished at 1 am lol, This was supposed to be done + posted a week ago but life sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Hurts/pseuds/Writing_Hurts
Summary: He should be above this. He should be above tantrums, or acting pouty over something so simple. He should just forget it, forget abouthimfor now, and return to his unfinished work.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	What reminds me of you...

**Author's Note:**

> When this fic was supposed to be done in time for the "Stars" prompt of the enstars rarepair week, but life tells you no so instead it's being posted a whole week late.
> 
> Nevertheless, please enjoy my OTP in their full angsty glory :)

Tsukasa should have been in bed by now.

Scratch that. Tsukasa should have been in bed _hours_ ago.

He bit his lip, glancing at the time on his laptop. _2:30am_. He let out a distressed sigh, running a hand up his face till it rested in his hair. Being at the top of New Dimensions, as well as one of the big three of ES Square had many benefits. However, many of those benefits came with endless, endless stacks of paperwork.

Tsukasa couldn’t help but tap the end of the pen he was holding to an unknown rhythm, the sound echoing in the almost silent dorm room. The beat carried on for a few minutes before he realized what he was doing and quickly stopped. Looking around at his sleeping dorm mates, he allowed himself to relax slightly and leaned back, exhaling quietly.

“That was close.” He muttered, rolling the pen around in his hand. “If I had been any louder, surely Shinobu-kun or Kanzaki-senpai would’ve woken up…” He shuddered at the thought of another lecture coming from Kanzaki so late at night, or the constant worried glances from Shinobu while he’s pretending to sleep.

“However…” Tsukasa gently placed his pen down upon the desk before looking towards the ceiling. “Sena-senpai would definitely be the worst if he saw me like this.”

Tsukasa couldn’t help but quietly laugh to himself at the thought. His grumpy dishonest lover, lecturing him about how sleep will affect his looks while simultaneously applying make-up gently to cover the eventual bags under his eyes.

He’d probably force him to promise not to overwork himself, Tsukasa thought, gaze drifting out as he let his thoughts wander. Izumi would force him to promise for the both of them, saying “I won’t be able to focus in Florence if you’re like this.”

His voice would be the usual; a rich hollowness filled with what seemed to be annoyance when in reality, held concern and worry. He would grab Tsukasa’s hand, place feather-light kisses along his knuckles, and tell him that he needed to be careful, or else Izumi would end up abandoning his modeling jobs in Florence just to come home and talk some sense into him.

“You don’t want to become a bother to me, right?” He would say, gently guiding Tsukasa’s face close to his own. His warm hands would caress his chin, and before Tsukasa would even have a chance to respond, his lips would be overtaken by softness he could not resist.

Taken, by a model so close to his heart. Taken, by an idol who he’s been infatuated with since he saw him sing for the first time.

Taken, by a boy who was across the world.

Suddenly, the silence in the dorm room no longer felt peaceful to Tsukasa. It was suffocating, almost as if it was mocking him for the heartache he felt at that very moment. He shakily stood up from his desk, and after making sure both of his dorm mates were asleep, he left the dorm room silently.

He needed some fresh air.

* * *

The Seisou courtyard outside the dorms was dimly lit, the sound of crickets and occasional passing cars completely different from the silence Tsukasa came from. However, the background noise was welcoming for him, allowing him to feel less alone as he sat on a stone bench with nothing on hand except for some… unpleasant feelings.

He kneaded the hem of his shirt with one hand, deep in thought. It wasn’t fair that he was feeling like this. He should be working on becoming a better idol, a better leader to _Knights_ so he could make his seniors proud. Instead, he was stuck with _dumb_ feelings that wern’t even justified, and it just wasn’t fair to him.

He should be above this. He should be above tantrums, or acting pouty over something so simple. He should just forget it, forget about _him_ for now, and return to his unfinished work. Then, once everything was over with, he could finally crawl into his lonely bed and fall asleep thinking of how much he missed him, and how he wished he were here so he could hug him and cuddle with him and-

_Ah._

His eyes widened at the sight above him. He had become so lost in self-loathing that he hadn’t realized that tonight was an especially clear night. He was lucky to have absentmindedly looked up in the first place, or else he would have missed the sight even Izumi would have praised.

Above him laid thousands of stars, each one radiating a soft blue light. Together, however, their brightness shined so brilliantly that Tsukasa couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp. They seemed to illuminate anything around it in a silver-blue light, basking the courtyard as well as Tsukasa in it’s glow.

“ _Marvelous_ …” Tsukasa gaped at the sight before him, reaching out his fingers towards the sky. “The sky truly is beautiful tonight.” He let out a small sigh as his hand fell to his lap. While closing it into a fist, he allowed himself to smile slightly.

“The stars, their glow… They truly do remind me of you, Sena-senpai.” His voice began to shake as he quickly swallowed the small lump in his throat. “You probably would’ve found that funny to say, but they really do remind me of you.”

“I miss you, Sena-senpai. I miss you _so much_. Every day I wonder what you’re doing and how you’re doing. You would’ve found that annoying, I’m sure, but…” Tsukasa let out a wet chuckle to himself, wiping his eyes. “I just can’t help it.”

“I always remember the amount of days till your next visit, and I always try to make room in my schedule in order to see you when you’re here.” Tsuaksa could slowly feel his heart lighten through his words as they easily flowed out of him. It genuinely did feel to him as though Izumi really was there, listening.

“I’ve been taking care of myself properly, so you don’t have to worry. _Knights_ is also doing well, but the amount of newbies and tasks within ES square is causing me to have more work than usual. Nevertheless, that won’t stop me.”

“I know that somewhere in Florence, even now, you’re working hard to reach your goals.” Tsukasa stood up from his spot and clenched his hands at his sides, determination rising within him. “Similarly, I too will work hard. I’ll work hard just like you, Sena-senpai, in order to make everyone in _Knights_ proud. I’ll make sure they won’t regret choosing me as their king. I promise.” He grinned, raising his head up to the sky. Making eye contact with the stars, he let his final words echo in his mind.

* * *

Slowly, as though finishing a final song, he began to relax himself. His hands became lax at his sides, before coming up to cover his mouth in a failed attempt to cover a held-back yawn.

Now that the murky feelings in his mind were gone, he realized the actual time and mentally cursed himself. It was definitely past 3am, and remembering the stack of paperwork at his desk, he groaned. He had a feeling he would be up late tonight. Maybe if he was lucky, he would be able to get at least two hours of sleep before school the next day.

Running up the steps to the dorm entrance, he reached for the door handle before stopping. Taking a deep breath, he turned one last time towards the starry sky and smiled.

“I can’t wait to see you, Sena-senpai. Until then, however, I must work hard to keep up my place as _Knights_ leader. Please do not underestimate me.”

And with that, Tsukasa opened the door and entered the dorm building, silently making his way up the stairs with new vigor and determination to continue the work ahead.

…

...

_...You shitty brat..._

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how you managed to make it here, but thanks for reading all of my semi-decent writing! This is actually my first time posting a fic on AO3, and I'm glad I could start it with none other than my OTP :)


End file.
